


El regalo perfecto

by Derwyd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, YOIXMAS 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Se había preparado, durante una semana, había hecho hasta lo impensable, hasta dar con el regalo perfecto.





	El regalo perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia legal: escrito hecho por y para fans. No lucro con su contenido.  
> Advertencias: fluff, gen. Regalo para el grupo Yuri!!! On Ice fanfics en español (#YOIXMAS).

Lo tenía todo listo, se había estado preparando toda la semana para este día, Viktor cumplía años y él siempre, _siempre_ , le daba el mejor regalo que le podía dar. Desde el sofá, miraba cómo el patinador iba de un lado a otro, calmado en su andar y cantando una extraña canción que no recordaba haberla escuchado nunca.

Viktor siempre le sorprendía, así que era su turno de hacerlo él también, fue por eso que lo investigó toda la semana y escuchó cada ínfima conversación que tuvo esa semana antes de su cumpleaños y navidad.

El sonido del dormitorio lo espabiló y decidió que, ya que Viktor estaba entretenido en la sala de estar, él aprovecharía de investigar en el amplio armario sin fin que tenía en la casa. Allí, abierto en toda su gloria, miles de bufandas, zapatos, chaquetas, camisas, calcetines y botas lo esperaban, pero sus ojos miraban todo analíticamente, tenía que ser perfecto, tenía que escoger el regalo perfecto para el ruso, él era su razón de ser, después de todo.

Fue así que, durante una semana, se dedicó sencillamente a observar, escuchar, hacer como que nada le importaba y a hurguetear en el armario en búsqueda de la iluminación absoluta.

Hasta que la halló.

* * *

 

El departamento estaba en silencio, demasiado silencio para ser 25 de diciembre, fueran las nueve de la mañana y con un Yuuri ausente.

—¿Yura? —llamaba somnoliento.

El grito de Yuuri lo terminó por despertar y, asustado, caminó en dirección a la sala de estar donde veía a Yuuri en todo su esplendor tratando de quitarle algo a Makkachin de la boca.

—¡No Makka! —gritaba entre histérico y asustado y eso fue lo que Viktor miró.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al traje ya destruido, su traje con el cual ganó su primer Worlds, y a Makka quien le movía la cola feliz de haberlo hecho.

Al verlo, Makkachin sacudió la cola y siguió rompiendo el traje como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ladrando feliz de su proeza mientras Yuuri se quejaba por lo bajo en japonés.

—¡Ajajaj, Makka! —interrumpió feliz—, ¿es ese mi regalo? ¿Es ese? —se lanzó al perro completamente ajeno a la histeria que se podía ver en el rostro de Yuuri.

—¡Viktor! ¡No lo alientes! Seguirá rompiéndote cosas si no lo castigas, _moo_ —dijo Yuuri mientras recogía uno de los retazos del traje de Viktor.

—Bueno… Por lo menos no intentó comerse una de mis medallas de nuevo —murmuró feliz mientras acariciaba las orejas de su perro, restándole importancia y bañando de amor a su hijo peludo.

Nunca le gustó ese traje de todos modos.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de Doggo & Owner love. Me gustó escribirlo porque hice a Makka más receptivo de Viktor, quería interpretar que Makka, a su manera, se preocupa de Viktor y destruye todas las cosas que no le gustan de su clóset y, generalmente, son cosas relacionadas con el patinaje. (Medallas, trajes, cosas por el estilo).
> 
> Tiene un poco de psicología detrás de la historia, pero no lo pude evitar.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
